Strange New Worlds/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag Info When Nin returned the adventurers from Steampunk Hyrule, he accidentally dropped them on Planet Popstar instead. The heroes have no idea what is going on, but Kirby and friends appear to need their help. However, as all Kirby can say is 'hi', and Dedede is in his castle, it will take some time... RP Characters Kirby (Icewish) Lucario (Icewish) Heep (night) Mhairie (night) Ike (night) Marth (night) N (Ftag) King Dedede (Ftag) Edme (Edme) Abban (Edme) Kayle (Frost) Acro (Johnson ace) Pisca (Johnson ace) Moley (Johnson ace) In Popstar.... Lucario was visiting her friend Kirby. Icewish ♥ 02:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede lounged in his castle. Suddenly, a Waddle Dee brought news: A green-haired stranger was at the gates! Dedede turned over and went back to sleep. Ftaghn Talk 02:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Heep was asleep next to a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme got up, confused, when she saw Heep. "Heep!" She snarled. Abban jumped backward at the sight of his father, his father who had tried to kidnap him. ☆Edme☆ 03:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kirby was eating an apple when he spotted the others. Icewish ♥ 03:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme stood in fighting position, while Abban stayed behind her. ☆Edme☆ 03:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Ugh!" said N. He walked away and bumped into Kirby. King Dedede woke up and followed N out the door. Ftaghn Talk 12:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, watch were you're going," said Lucario, angrily, as she helped Kirby up. Icewish ♥ 15:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Where is this?" N asked. King Dedede harumphed and dragged the three of them to his castle to give an explanation via pictures. Ftaghn Talk 15:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, um, I have to get home before dinner, so bye," said Lucario as she walked out of the castle. Icewish ♥ 15:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede made hand motions and then showed a picture of Zero to the group. Ftaghn Talk 15:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, got up off the grass and saw the others go in the castle. She followed, very ''confused. 21:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Who's that?" N asked. "This is Zero," replied the King. "He lives on Dark Star, and controls all the dark matter." Ftaghn Talk 21:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Abban went to hide, and went behind Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 23:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Heep woke up from his nap and saw Abban.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edme stood and slowly walked up to Heep. ☆Edme☆ 02:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "hello edme"Heep said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Heep." said Edme. ☆Edme☆ 02:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Zero plans to infest Shiver Star, Rock Star, Aqua Star, and Popstar with Dark Matter. We cannot let this occur, as it will sap your world of energy as well." Ftaghn Talk 02:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "how have you been? i see abban is with you"Heep said to edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ignored Heep and Edme, "So we saved the world from some dragons controlling the seasons, a huge water monster, and now there's another monster that controls dark matter? Have you guys been saving the world this often, and ''nobody even noticies?" 03:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Great, helping others save worlds, and yes, Abban is with me, and you are not laying a paw on him. And I swear to Lupus, if you do, I will tear you tail out!" Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's up with you?" N was shocked by the usually mellow Edme. Ftaghn Talk 22:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edme ignored N. Abban stayed behind the group. ☆Edme☆ 01:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked between the two, "Did something happen between the two of you?" 04:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "No, I just-" "Enough banter," interjected Dedede. "We must go to Aqua Star!" and with that the group teleported. Ftaghn Talk 20:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Edme's eye widened when she realized they were on another planet. ☆Edme☆ 22:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Kaykle looked around. "That was a little, anticlimatic. Cool though!" 01:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dedede led the group to an underwater cave. "Hold your breath!" Ftaghn Talk 02:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Kirby didn't understand and Lucario couldn't swim. Icewish ♥ 03:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "you will do no such of a thing"Heep said to Edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dedede tossed a scuba suit to Lucario and gave Kirby goggles. Ftaghn Talk 21:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked confused as well, "How long do we need to hold our breath for? This whole planet is practically made of water! I'm pretty sure normal humans can't hold their breath that long." She looked at the water, "I'll try if you want me too though." 23:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kirby ate the goggles and jumped in the water. "You can take my scuba suite," said Lucario to Kayle. "I'm not getting in that water, I'll die." Icewish ♥ 23:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dedede became upset and enchanted the humans with Waterbreathing until they went offworld. (The King dosen't talk much, he only does it when absolutely necessary) Ftaghn Talk 02:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Edme kept her gaze on Heep. ☆Edme☆ 20:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked between Edme and Heep, not knowing what was going on between them. Knowing that they needed to get a move one, she hopped in the cave without worrying too much about it. 22:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Heep just walked away as Mhairie went up to Edme "hiya Edme how are you?"She asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kirby swam after Kayle. Icewish ♥ 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Heep stood beside Abban "how have you been all this time? good i suppose"he said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Step away from him!" Edme snapped. ☆Edme☆ 21:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Kayle poked her head above water. "Come on! Dark Matter doesn't sound all that good, so I'm pretty sure we need to stop it." 03:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A Dark Matter monster erupted from the earth, with many smaller monsters accompanying it. Dedede hit it with his hammer. Ftaghn Talk 14:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Deep below in a deep sea trench on Aqua star, Acro the whale awoke from her slumber. She heard rumbles from on the surface. She decided to investigate the strange going ons. She sniffed the sea plants on the sea bed. It smelt suspicious. And at that Acro came to that conclusion. "Dark matter!" she thought. She was not sure where it came from or who distrubuted it so she continued to search for the source. Johnson ace 19:37 , February 11,2013 (UTC) "''I can talk to him if i want to Edme"Heep said in a calm but somewhat cold voice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Kirby attacked a monster. Icewish ♥ 23:12, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Heep attacked the monster with Kirby.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Acro was swimming when she saw a dead dark matter floating at the top of the water. She observed it. She had been right! Dark matter were colonising Aqua Star. She swam through a series of waterways to search for more. She could just see a bunch of wolves, strange creatures and what appeared to be Kirby. She swam towards the surface. Johnson ace 17:37 February 12 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph destroyed another monster as the one Kirby was fighting lashed out at him. Ftaghn Talk 21:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot three arrows in quick succession at three seperate monsters. She hoped that did any damage. 22:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The arrows damaged the monsters, but not heavily. "Use fire!" shouted N. Ftaghn Talk 02:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Acro attacked some dark matter using her fins and chewed on one of them. She then saw floating in the water a large dark matter. She thought this is was where the dark matter were coming from. Then she swam towards it and jumped up above the surface before diving down and tearing apart another dark matter Johnson ace 19:11 Febuary 13 2013 Edme protected Abban. ☆Edme☆ 23:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot three more arrows at the dark matter, "My arrows are '''wet'!" she yelled back to N. Acro noticed the archer. Johnson ace 18:19 february 2nd 2013 (UTC i think) Reshiram dried off the arrows. Ftaghn Talk 21:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Acro observed the strange creature drying the arrows. "Who could they be?" she thought. They seemed to be helping Kirby. After thinking this Acro swam at the large dark matter and saw Kirby battling it's minions. Acro made a large whale call in which only the adventurers could hear. Acro needed help. Suddenly a huge mass of fish came swimming one of which said "we are here at your command mistress." Acro was the guardian protector of Aquastar, and these fish were at her command. " Good, Pisca, now charge!"--Johnson ace (talk) 09:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Kirby ate the some of the dark matter. Icewish ♥ 13:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Pisca swam towards the dark matter. He jumped out of the water and punched a dark matter before it was about to release a dark beam at the heroes. "Good work Pisca!" Acro shouted. "Now let's take out this big one!" --Johnson ace (talk) 20:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot one more arrow and started swimming away. She needed to conserve if she was going to survive. 23:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Heep ran back and feel on the ground next to a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Abban ignored Edme, and ran to the dark matter, and bit it with all his might. He wanted to help, "Help I will! It is such a thrill!" ☆Edme☆ 23:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Heep watched Abban attack.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Kayle took out another arrow and started stabbing some dark matter that came close with it. 14:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Edme ran after Abban, and slashed some dark matter with her claws. ☆Edme☆ 14:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Pisca punched another dark matter. There was hardly any dark matter left on Aqua Star. Acro called to the fish and they began to charge at the large dark matter. Acro signalled to the heroes.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Heep attacked the dark matter with Abban and Edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The monsters were finished, and N used Reshiram's Fusion Flare to cleanse Aqua Star. "Don't expect Rock Star to be so easy." Dedede warped them. When they woke up, they were in a cave. Ftaghn Talk 03:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) In the Rock Star caves, Moley, a large mole, yawned. Many years ago, Moley discovered a portal in his original home, the Mirror World. Ever since then, he has been trying to find a good home in Kirby's galaxy. He is currently trying to live on Rock Star, which is supposed to be an uninhibited planet. However, there seemed to be masses of dark matter infecting the place. Moley couldn't stand them. He began to dig.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Heep sat down next to a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Even if you helped us, I'm never forgiving you," Edme said, "You tried to kill Faolan and Caila." ☆Edme☆ 15:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Moley dug to his secret hideout. There was a group of smaller moles, similar to Moley. Moley said to them, "they are coming! Everywhere i see them! They are the ones responsible for the destruction of Rockstar!" Rockstar was getting old. Very recently, Zero's dark matter had infected the planet and caused destruction. Many of the creatures that lived there fled. Parts of the planet had began to crumble and some even split apart. The moles who lived in that hideout were Moley's servants which lived on Rockstar from the begginning. Moley was the most powerful and that was why they served him. The moles were thieves. They stole from those who visited the planet as there is hardly anything to eat or do. "Here master!" cried a mole as he handed Moley a bag. In it was three small stones, a piece of metal, a sword and two large coins. Moley roared. He was not pleased. He saw the dark matter swarming. "Get ready to kill those dark dudes guys!"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Moley drove the dark matter back to the caves. There, he and the moles started to attack the dark matter. They slashed at the dark matter but it did not seem to work. The dark matter regenerated and regrew. Then, the dark matter blasted at the moles. Some of them fell down. Some of them were weakened. Some of them died! Moley was furious. He slashed like mad. Luckily, Moley was a better fighter than the other moles. He could crush a dark matter in one blow. After the attempts of slashing. Moley said "Take cover! Throw boulders and rocks at them!" --Johnson ace (talk) 09:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (sorry about these being so long!) Kirby attacked the dark matter. Icewish ♥ 13:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Moley and the moles attacked the dark matter with boulders. Some of the dark matter died, some were stunned. " I sense the dark energy coming from the mines! Go to the mines and attack them!" Moley ordered coolly. The moles went off, ordered by a keen Rock Star miner mole, Burrows.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly, lava erupted from the ground, forcing them all to run out of the cave. (It's gotta be harder than that!) Ftaghn Talk 21:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ran (I can't think of anything else to say) 01:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (That's alright, I think I've been posting the same thing like, three times now) Kirby attacked the dark matter. Icewish ♥ 01:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (How come dedede doesn't mention neo, ripple and dark star? They are planets in Kirby's galaxy and 2 of which zero does not have control of...) In the mines, Burrows and the moles saw a dark portal. They threw boulders at it. Dark matter came out. They attacked them. Burrows ripped them apart with his pickaxe. On the surface, Lord Moley saw a rush of lava. " What? Why is there lava? This ain't Neo star! Neo star is where the volcanoes are!" He heard an earthquake, then ran towards the strange figures who were fighting the dark matter. "what do we have here?" --Johnson ace (talk) 14:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Heep looked at a tree.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (Dark Star is Zero's home base, Ripple and Neo would make the RP too long.) They were all out of the mountain, and the Dark Mater kept coming! Ftaghn Talk 21:44, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot some more arrows at it while running backwards. Her supply was running dangerously low. 22:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Kirby attacked the dark matter. Icewish ♥ 23:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay